


don't leave me tongue tied

by mickiwowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smooching, Underage Drinking, brief mentions of daichi and daishou, kinda?? not rlly underage technically, theyre mostly background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickiwowo/pseuds/mickiwowo
Summary: Originally, Kuroo was going to head home directly after the graduation ceremony, strip down to his favourite hoodie and sweats, and gorge on ice cream while watching Howl’s Moving Castle on Netflix until he inevitably passed out. But somehow he ended up in Bokuto’s car in the empty parking lot of a liquor store as he fumbled on his phone and waited for Bokuto to hurry the fuck up out of the sketchy store.(aka two dumb fucks graduate, get plastered at a party and choices are made)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 92





	don't leave me tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> hi! before you read this i feel like i should explain some stuff
> 
> 1\. this fic was based off my own graduation party and the stupid interactions i had with my crush at the time, except it didnt turn out NEARLY as well as this did. its not completely the same but loosely based, so while you read this just remember the dumb shit kuroo does is the dumb shit i did LMFAO
> 
> 2\. legal drinking age in aussie land is 18. most year12s in aus or third years in hq are either 18 or 17 turning 18 so jus remember 
> 
> 3\. this was agonising to write bc it just reminded me of how embarrassing i really was
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy! this is my first fic so let me know if u like it! :) ill write a part 2 eventually once i recover from the pain this shit caused me

Graduation had sprung onto everybody like a bat out of hell.

Before Kuroo could even process it, nationals had flown past at an alarming rate, final exams that determined their grades and university choices were coming up, and he had just officially graduated a couple hours ago. Kuroo just wanted to close his eyes and headbutt something as hard as he fucking could.

Originally, he was going to head home directly after the graduation ceremony, strip down to his favourite hoodie and sweats, and gorge on ice cream while watching Howl’s Moving Castle on Netflix until he inevitably passed out. But somehow he ended up in Bokuto’s car in the empty parking lot of a liquor store as he fumbled on his phone and waited for Bokuto to hurry the fuck up out of the sketchy store. Kuroo glances up from his phone to _finally_ spot Bokuto speed walking out of the store with a rather large paper bag in his arms pressed tightly to his chest, as if he’s scared it's gonna shatter in his hands.

Bokuto flings the car door open and clambers in, shoving the paper bag (Which is actually really heavy, Bokuto, what the _fuck_ did you buy) and Kuroo inspects the bag with mild curiousity. He pulls out not one, but two fucking one litre bottles of vodka, as well as a couple mixers such as orange juice and yada yada what the fuck -

“Bokuto,”

“Yes?” Bokuto answers with a grin, like he didn’t just spend close to $100 on alcohol like a fucking lunatic.

“Care to explain why you pulled me out of my sweet, sweet and comfortable home where I was _just_ about to start watching Howl’s, only to bring me to some janky looking liquor store in like, the middle of fucking no where?” Kuroo questions Bokuto with a quirk of his eyebrow as he gestures to the parking lot they are currently in, which mind you, has shattered glass in the corner of the parking lot and what looks like used condoms. Kuroo gags a little in his mouth.

“Because,” Bokuto begins and reaches to take the bottles of literal poison out of Kuroo’s hands and sets them in the back seat of his car, except he has to shuffle the empty McDonalds paper bags out of the way to make room. Kuroo still has no idea how anyone willingly gets into Bokuto’s car, Kuroo really should make Bokuto pay him for even setting foot into this cursed car.

“We got invited to a graduation party tonight and this sketchy place sells the cheapest vodka and you _know_ I’m stingy when it comes to shit like this,” Bokuto pointedly explains to Kuroo as he keeps shuffling the week old McDonalds paper bags around.

“We got invited to a graduation party? You’re kidding, we absolutely did not,” Kuroo huffs while rolling his eyes, he slouches deeper into Bokuto’s passenger seat and crosses his arms over his chest like a toddler. He’s aware he looks like a child but the universe can bite his ass for all he cares.

“We _absolutely_ actually did, do you not check your notifications on your damn phone? Like, every third year we know has been invited, even the Karasuno third years!” Bokuto exclaims as Kuroo only huffs again.

“I do check my phone!” Kuroo argues back, and, as if to prove a point he would’ve lost because he does not, in fact, check his damn phone, Kuroo unlocks his phone and checks his notifications.

Huh.

They actually did get invited to a graduation party that starts five hours from now. Still plenty of time to watch Howl’s Moving Castle and gorge on some ice cream.

Until Kuroo’s eyes nearly damn pop out of his fucking sockets when he sees whos actually hosting the damn graduation party.

Daishou _fucking_ Suguru.

Kuroo groans and drops his phone onto the floor of Bokuto’s stupid car.

“Daishou’s hosting! Why is Daishou hosting? And why did he invite me? The slimy bastard fucking hates me!” Kuroo throws his hands in the air with frustration, because, what the fuck?

“Yeah, honestly, I’m not too sure about that one,” Bokuto admits as he sets his phone up to the aux of his car and begins to scroll through his Spotify to choose the perfect song to drive to, because that's clearly more important than Kuroo’s current dilemma of the day.

“But he invited tons of people, so I’m just like, assuming he wants as many people there because, come on, its Daishou and he loves the attention,” Bokuto finishes choosing a song and frisbee’s the phone into Kuroo’s lap which Kuroo catches and sets in the center compartment of Bokuto’s car. 

Kuroo sighs as Bokuto begins to reverse his car out of the janky parking lot, and while reversing he extends his arm over and behind Kuroo’s seat as he glances out the rear window so he doesn’t run over any stray beer bottles that are most likely scattered all over the place.

Kuroo pretends not to notice Bokuto’s shirt sleeve riding up his bicep and he also pretends not to notice how Bokuto maneuvers one strong hand around the steering wheel as they leave the awful parking lot and get onto the main road.

Kuroo reaches down and finds his phone amongst the random junk that is on the floor of Bokuto’s car, said junk including a snorlax plush (?), and Kuroo begins to scroll through the event page and inspect who else has been invited. Literally every third year student that Kuroo knows of has been invited to this party, so Kuroo supposes it can’t be _that_ bad, and most people had responded they were going so it seemed Daishou was actually pretty popular. Kuroo grimaces at the thought of Daishou being popular. 

“Hey, Bo,”

“Mhm?” Bokuto makes a sound as he turns a sharp corner and Kuroo bumps against the car door, not even surprised at Bokuto’s horrific driving.

“Do you wanna come over for a bit before we go to this party thing?” Kuroo asks as he keeps scrolling through the event page. 

_'Bring Plus 1’s if you want, I don’t give a shit just don’t spew on the bricks or i WILL make you scrub it out with a toothbrush.'_

“Yeah of course!” Bokuto grins as he turns another sharp corner onto Kuroo’s street and Kuroo is sent flying into the car door again with so much force Kuroo swears his frontal lobe is going to be damaged and Kuroo has half a mind to flick Bokuto’s ear so hard, but Bokuto only laughs and keeps driving to Kuroo’s house as he dodges Kuroo’s weak attempts to flick his ear.

When Bokuto and Kuroo finally make it to Kuroo’s house, they spend the next two hours lounging around Kuroo’s bedroom as Kuroo connects his laptop up to the TV so they can play YouTube videos off of it. They eat shredded cheese straight out of the bag like primitive cavemen and PewDiePie’s Bitch Lasagna plays in the background as they lounge on the bed as the two boys reminiscence over their third year and keep shovelling more cheese into their mouth. Kuroo belatedly realises that if he’s going to be drinking tonight, the three kilos of cheese in his stomach is gonna cause a fucking riot.

Oh well. That’s a problem for Future Kuroo Tetsurou.

____________________________________

Daishou Suguru has a surprisingly nice house. Kuroo has no idea why he expected Daishou to live under a bridge like the troll he is, but I guess he learns something new every day.

Even more surprisingly, they don’t see Daishou at all as they enter the party through the side gate. 

Kuroo may highly dislike Daishou (Hate is a strong word after all), but the fucker has the perfect backyard for a party. Two giant speakers are standing next to a couch, with a laptop as the music station. LED string lights lined the beams of the verandah, flashing bright colours like a strobe light in a festy club. There’s more string lights lining the vertical beams and more smaller string lights in the trees. The dark atmosphere with bright flashing lights, paired with the deep bass of the speakers thumping and sending vibrations through his chest makes Kuroo feel alive and energised.

Bokuto turns and flashes a bright grin at Kuroo and Kuroo can’t help but cheekily grin back. This is exactly the kind of atmosphere Kuroo and Bokuto _thrive_ in.

“For you, sir. Your drink of the night,” Bokuto attempts to mock a British accent as he passes him one of the one litre bottles of vodka he bought a couple of hours ago. The accent is absolutely terrible yet Kuroo still chuckles.

“Why, thank you, kind sir,” Kuroo mockingly bows to Bokuto as he takes the vodka being passed to him. He still firmly stands that vodka is literal liquid nuclear radiation disguised as alcohol, but it gets the job done good enough.

Kuroo makes himself a drink, one third vodka and two thirds orange juice, he doesn’t want to be sober for too long. He’s graduated, been thrust into the adult world, and he wants to drink to forget the fact that in a couple months he’ll have to start university and the thought alone makes him want to scream his lungs out.

Kuroo glances around the spacious backyard. Bokuto had spotted Konoha and Washio and had bounded off, leaving Kuroo nursing his drink and surveying the space.

Oh, hold the fucking phone.

Kuroo locks eyes with Sawamura, Karasuno’s (former) captain. A grin creeps across his face and Sawamura rolls his eyes in a friendly manner as Kuroo approaches him.

“Sawamura, long time no see!”

“Kuroo, you’re as lively as ever,” Sawamura says, he’s smiling with all teeth and his eyes slightly crinkle around the corners, its endearing as fuck. 

Kuroo feels his grin fade into a more relaxed smile as he lets himself get lost into conversation with Sawamura. Kuroo and Sawamura chat about university and their future goals when Kuroo notices Sugawara and Azumane approaching them, beers in hand. It's nice, catching up with other third years and realising he's not the only who feels lost and confused without the constant routine of school and volleyball weighing on his shoulders. Time begins to pass quickly and one drink turns into two which then turns into three and Kuroo can _finally_ feel his head become light and his steps feather like.

Kuroo feels warm all over, like a warm blanket wrapped comfortably around him as he wanders around the party talking with anyone and everyone. He briefly remembers spending an exceptionally long amount of time talking with Yaku about the periodic table and potassium.

After what felt like literal ages arguing with Yaku about potassium because Kuroo is right and Yaku is _wrong, don’t even bother Yaku-kun you know you can’t win against me_ , Kuroo bumps into Bokuto.

Bokuto gawks at him and then the brightest smile lights up his sweaty face as he recognises the man standing in front of him and Kuroo feels his heart skip a beat while his subconcsious simultaneously berates him for how fucking _cliche_ that is.

Bokuto isn’t any better than Kuroo, his cheeks are flushed a pale pink and his usual spiked up hair is beginning to flop down and hang over his eyes, one grey strand directly flopping over his golden eyes as he gazes at Kuroo’s own eyes. Kuroo can feel his heart rate pick up because, what the fuck, why does Bokuto look so _hot_ right now? 

It’s definitely the vodka, it has to be.

Bokuto is still staring at him with a soft smile and Kuroo can’t take anymore of this, so he does the one thing he knows best. Challenge Bokuto to who can smash down the most shots of vodka. They’re both going to regret this so much in the morning when they wake up with the worst hangover, but it’s worth it in the moment as Bokuto’s eyes spark at the challenge.

Kuroo pours the shots out into tiny plastic shot glasses, half the vodka not actually making it into the glass and spilling onto the foldout table. He pours out three shots each for him and Bokuto, half expecting Bokuto to back out of the challenge because three shots one after another is enough to knock a grown man into the next dimension, but Bokuto only cheers him on. 

One after another, the two idiots slam down shot after shot, giving a small cheers as they clink their glasses together, knock it on the table and then swallow the liquid radiation. His throat burns, because vodka fucking _sucks._ Kuroo’s head begins to warm up even more as his vision begins to blur in and out of focus. He feels a warm hand grasp his, and before he can even process what the fuck is going on, Bokuto is dragging him through the swarm of people and Kuroo really can’t drag his eyes away from the sight of Bokuto’s sturdy back muscles as he maneuvers them between the countless, sweaty bodies swaying and dancing among them. 

It’s only when Bokuto stops dragging him through the crowd that Kuroo’s senses finally zone back in after totally not staring at Bokuto’s back muscles and his biceps that Kuroo actually notices what song is blasting through the massive speakers.

A wave of nostalgia hits Kuroo like a slap to the face as _Tongue Tied_ begins to blast through the speakers and Kuroo has never felt happier than he ever has right in this moment.

He lets Bokuto grab his sweaty hands and sway him to the music and loudly sing the lyrics completely off beat. Kuroo can’t help but just lose himself to the music and the feelings of Bokuto’s warm hands around his own, he smiles as he shuts his eyes and lets Bokuto pull the two of them around and sway to the music.

  
  
  
  


_Take me to your best friend's house,_

_I loved you then and I love you now._

  
  
  
  


Time seems to slow as Kuroo takes in the feeling of Bokuto’s large and coarse hands grasping his own slender hands. Their fingers thread together as they continue to sway and move in sync with each other as the music sends vibrations into Kuroo’s chest. The countless bodies surrounding them begin to multiply, leading to the two of them to be pressed up against each other, impossibly close.

If Kuroo really focused, he would be able to see the golden caramel swirls of Bokuto’s eyes, which are now peering up at his own dark eyes. Kuroo swallows and it’s painful. He wishes he could stay like this, a warm fuzzy feeling settling in his stomach as he sways to the rhythm of the music with Bokuto so close to him that he can smell a hint of his cologne. It’s euphoric and Kuroo feels on top of the world right now. 

The grip around his hand tightens, and before he can process the sly look that Bokuto gives him, Bokuto is tugging Kuroo’s arm and leading him away from the crowd of sweaty teenagers that reek of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

Bokuto leads them off to the side of the party into the old ass shed. There’s graffiti spray painted on the wooden panelling, bright neon lettering with red accents. A complete fucking eyesore that actually looks really cool which pisses off Kuroo more than it should. The shed is absolutely grotty. It's small, about the size of a living room with an obnoxious red and stained sofa in the centre with some equally stained arm chairs. The blue fluroscent light is making the white streaks in Bokuto’s hair a bright neon purple and Bokuto’s tight fitted white shirt has also morphed into a blinding purple colour.

Bokuto yanks Kuroo down onto the disgusting couch and Kuroo lands with a grunt next to Bokuto who’s head immediately comes to rest on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo nervously swallows for the second time tonight and he mentally kicks himself.

Kuroo’s unrequited crush resurfacing while hes plastered out of his mind is literally the last fucking thing he needs right now. Admitting to himself that he has a crush on one of his best friends is like pulling teeth and Kuroo really wants to put his head through a wall right about now. He’s never been very good at processing his feelings, and now the source of Kuroo’s mental turmoil is lounging on him and his soft hair is tickling his ear as warm, golden eyes meet him. 

God _fucking_ dammit.

Bokuto is fucking stunning. There’s a light coat of pink dusting his cheeks and his once gelled up hair has lost its spike and has fallen in thick strands along his forehead. Kuroo is _so_ fucked. He pointedly looks away from Bokuto, his heart imitating a damn jack hammer in his chest and hammering away at his rib cage.

He’s drunk and Bokuto is equally as drunk as he is, but all of Kuroo’s cohesive thoughts fly ass out of his brain as Bokuto’s hands reach up and begin to play with the soft strands of Kuroo’s messy hair and honestly, Kuroo could just melt into this horrible couch and let Bokuto play with his hair all night. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of nimble fingers running through his hair and scratching his scalp as he lets a soft sigh out.

Except Bokuto doesn’t. His hands still in the messy strands and Kuroo slowly processes the lack of head scratches and he pouts like a damn toddler. Bokuto huffs with laughter and his warm hands slide down from Kuroo’s hair to gently hold his cheeks as he slowly turns Kuroo to face him. Kuroo’s breath gets stuck in his throat as Bokuto gently turns his head to face him, and the rest of his breath is sucker punched out of him upon seeing Bokuto.

Kuroo really doesn’t think he could ever get tired of looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto looks so comfortable, a soft smile graces his lips and he looks so fond as he strokes Kuroo’s cheeks and Kuroo wants to honestly cry at how gorgeous Bokuto is while also praising every single God that led to this moment occuring. 

“Is this okay?” 

Kuroo barely processes that Bokuto is actually speaking to him and his words tumble out in a frenzy.

“Yes, _God,_ this is perfectly okay. Very okay. More than okay.” Kuroo’s words tumble out of his mouth like a whirlwind and Kuroo wants to fucking bury himself alive.

Bokuto only laughs as Kuroo feels his face go bright red, and he mentally curses himself out.

The soft smile returns to Bokuto’s face as his eyes slowly slip shut and he leans in, while Kuroo enters Gay Panic Mode™. His mind starts to race with scenarios, would he regret this in the morning? Would _Bokuto_ regret this in the morning? Kuroo can’t help, but panic but all his worries melt out of his mind as a pair of soft lips meet his own.

He lets his eyes slide shut and lets himself lean into Bokuto’s hands as they continue to gently stroke his cheeks. 

Kuroo lets Bokuto pull him in closer and their lips slot together more comfortably and Kuroo feels a rush of adrenaline spike in his veins. His own arms finally wake up and snake their way around Bokuto’s waist, pulling them even closer against each other.

Bokuto is warm and sturdy against Kuroo and Kuroo signs into the kiss as Bokuto’s hands leave their position from his face to wrap around his neck and fiddle with the strands of hair on the back of Kuroo’s neck.

He’s warm, so warm all over as Kuroo feels Bokuto smile against his lips before pressing in impossibly close, trying to get as close to Kuroo as humanly possible. 

Then, the kiss gets sloppy as the two begin to get greedy for more.

Kuroo lets Bokuto take control of the kiss and he feels Bokuto’s tongue run along his lips and he slightly opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, only to instantly regret it. They kiss, open mouthed, sloppy, too much tongue yet not enough at the same time. Kuroo feels like he’s on fire, his stomach is doing flips as Bokuto lightly tugs at his hair and Kuroo has to _will_ himself to not make any embarrassing noises.

It feels like they kiss for ages, hands tugging at his hair and his own arms tightening around Bokuto’s waist before they pull away. Bokuto’s lips are ruby red and shiny with Kuroo’s saliva, which, really, should be fucking gross but Bokuto makes it looks so endearing, Kuroo’s heart is doing backflips in his rib cage. Bokuto smirks at Kuroo’s shocked face, and before he can begin to question what the fuck is happening between them, Bokuto leans in again and captures Kuroo’s lips with his own.

Kuroo _really_ needs to know what this is, but the feel of Bokuto’s lips sliding against his and large hands tugging at his hair renders his brain a pile of literal mush. He’ll figure it out in the morning, letting himself get lost in the kiss as Bokuto nudges Kuroo’s shoulders to lay back on the couch so Bokuto can hover over him.

Yeah, he’ll leave this problem for Future Kuroo Tetsurou to sort out. For now he’s going to enjoy this feeling of Bokuto’s body against his and memorise the feeling of Bokuto’s hands tangled in his hair.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @SERAPHS3ND


End file.
